


The Demons Spawn

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mpreg sebby for the cocreator
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Demons Spawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andreaemilia2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andreaemilia2003/gifts).



Ciel grunted, thrusting himself in and out of his demon boyfriend. He stilled as he came, with a moan 'sebastiaaan'.

He awoke with a grunt, and looked down at his stomach, and the child growing there. It was conceived the last time he saw Ciel before he went back to work. Ciel hardly had any time for him anymore. He jumped at the pain of a contraction, and went to go tell Ciel. When he reached Ciels office, he saw his boyfriend filling out papers, and his boyfriend scowled at him when he walked in. "What do you want, Sebastian?" Ciel hissed, eyes cold. "I believe im in labor, sir" Sebastian replied, mocking Ciel. Ciel brightened immediately and started searching for the go bag when Sebastian reminded him he can't give birth in a hospital, and to get Meirin. Ciel nodded, and called for Meirin after laying Sebastian down on his spare bed. Meirin came running in, and saw Sebastian laying there, in the birthing position, and understood. She removed his pants, and told him the baby was crowning, and to push. So, he pushed, and felt immeasurable pain. He screamed, lucky the other servants didn't come running. By the time it was finished, the twins were out, and in Sebastian's arms, he wore a tired smile. At that moment, Ciel was with him, and he had two beautiful sons in his arms and everything was good in the world


End file.
